Wu Zi Mu (mission)
Wu Zi Mu is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from an area just south of the town of Montgomery in Red County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is waiting for Cesar in the meeting place, who is apparently late for a race. Later on, Cesar arrives, who explains that he is late because didn't know when the race would start. Later, the organizer of the race, Wu Zi Mu (a.k.a. "Woozie"), arrives. He introduces himself to Carl, and tells him that the races here a high stakes, and they may reward the winner with cash or a pink slip. Later on, Carl hops on to his vehicle of choice, and goes to the starting point. Then, the race begins, with Carl and Woozie participating. They race through different parts of Red County, like in Blueberry and in Blueberry Acres. Then, Carl manages to get to the finish line in The Panopticon first, after Carl wins the race, Woozie congratulates him and makes an offer of partnership if he goes to San Fierro. Both disperse when they hear the police sirens. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Win the race. Reward The reward for this mission is $5000 and the mission Farewell, My Love... is unlocked. In addition, once the race tournaments are unlocked, the race featured in this mission is offered as part of the tournament; however, as the player has already completed it here, they receive credit for it and do not need to do it again (except to improve their time). Gallery Walkthrough WuZiMu-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl is waiting for the race to begin south of Montgomery, as well as waiting for Cesar to arrive. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS2.png|As Cesar still hasn't arrived, Carl begins to wonder where he could've gotten stuck. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS3.png|Finally, Cesar arrives. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS4.png|Carl tells Cesar that he's been waiting for him for a long time and asks him why he's so late. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS5.png|Cesar says that he didn't know where the race would be taking place. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS6.png|Carl doubts this excuse and says that if Cesar would really not have been aware of the race's location, he wouldn't have shown up exactly five minutes after everyone else. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS8.png|Cesar says that his intuition tells him where any races in the area is. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl says that Cesar is probably getting intoxicated by the countryside's air. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS10.png|As the two chat, a man comes over to them, accompanied by a bodyguard and two women. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS11.png|The man tells Carl that he hasn't seen him at these races before. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS12.png|He asks Carl where he comes from. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl carefully tells the man that he's from Grove Street. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS14.png|The man tells Carl that he should relax and says that he's asking because he needs to make sure Carl isn't working with the police. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS15.png|Woozie introduces himself. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS16.png|Woozie extends his hand for a handshake, but only in Carl's general direction, leading to Carl awkwardly introducing himself without shaking it. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS17.png|Woozie tells that they're going to race for either cash or a pink slip and that Carl can choose what he bids. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS18.png|Woozie tells Carl to get his car started and wishes him good luck with the race. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS19.png|As Woozie walks off, Carl turns to Cesar and tells him that there's something strange about him. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS20.png|Cesar tells Carl to look after himself when dealing with Woozie. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS22.png|The countdown before the race. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS23.png|The race begins. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS24.png|The first checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS25.png|The second checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS26.png|The third checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS27.png|The fourth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS28.png|The fifth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS29.png|The sixth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS30.png|The seventh checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS31.png|The eighth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS32.png|The ninth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS33.png|The tenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS34.png|The eleventh checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS35.png|The twelfth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS36.png|The thirteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS37.png|The fourteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS38.png|The fifteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS39.png|The sixteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS40.png|The seventeenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS41.png|The eighteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS42.png|The nineteenth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS43.png|The twentieth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS44.png|The twenty-first checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS45.png|The twenty-second checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS46.png|The twenty-third checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS47.png|The twenty-fourth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS48.png|The twenty-fifth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS49.png|The twenty-sixth checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS50.png|The twenty-seventh and final checkpoint. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS51.png|Race won. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS52.png|After the race is over, Carl and Woozie remain at the finish-line's location. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS53.png|Carl celebrates his victory and admires the ZR-350 he won. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS54.png|Woozie comes over and congratulates Carl. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS55.png|Woozie says that he doesn't mind losing to a man who puts all of his efforts into winning. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS56.png|Woozie says that he honors his bet and gives Carl the pink-slip to the ZR-350. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS57.png|Carl says that never being able to get rid of the cops following him is a good learning experience. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS58.png|Woozie suggests that they leave The Panopticon as soon as possible, since the cops are most likely trying to catch the participants of the illegal race they just partook in. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS59.png|Carl thanks him for the advice. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS61.png|Woozie says he's got to go, but before leaving, he tells Carl that if he's ever in San Fierro, they could do business together. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS63.png|Carl says that he'll make sure to visit Woozie whenever he's in San Fierro. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS64.png|As the two speak, police sirens echo in the distance. Woozie and Carl then split up. WuZiMu-GTASA-SS65.png|Mission passed. Map Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_35_-_Wu_Zi_Mu_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_35_-_Wu_Zi_Mu_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_35_-_Wu_Zi_Mu_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, can be seen in the background during the opening cutscene. *The song playing during the opening cutscene is "Smokin'" by Boston. This song can also be heard on the in-game radio station K-DST. *No matter which vehicle the player chooses at the beginning of the mission, Carl is seen with a ZR-350 during the ending cutscene. This is the car he wins off Woozie, which is why he happily swipes the rear wing. The ZR-350 is also the car Carl uses in the next mission. **Also if the race is replayed, CJ will drive a black Sabre instead. *Although Woozie drives a pink bulletproof Fortune during the mission, he is seen with a Bravura during the ending cutscene. *Despite Cesar calling Carl to tell him to meet him and Kendl, the latter does not physically appear in the mission. Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Races Category:Missions Category:Land Races Category:Races in GTA San Andreas